


半夜三点别偷窥

by NSIW



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:19:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NSIW/pseuds/NSIW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony应该管住自己的好奇心的，尤其是在夜深人静的时候。Tony should hold his own curiosity, especially in the dead of night.<br/>I own nothing but love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	半夜三点别偷窥

事情的起因是在大概晚上三点的时候，刚刚完成研究的Tony有那么一点点的无聊。安静的复仇者大楼，也只是让这一切都显得有点无聊罢了。Tony 有点想让Jarvis给他找找网上的最新小游戏或者是什么整人视频来缓解一下他因为实验还在热血的脑子，直到他在无意间在走廊上听到一些似有似无的声音。

按理来说他不应该有什么好奇心来干涉别的复仇者的私生活的――去扯淡吧！Tony Stark要是没有该死的好奇心的话，那么明天早上起来他就可以变成美国队长了！所以Tony到此为止，都是抱着自己是去打扰某人半夜的美好生活，并且让Jarvis用它的机械音无限循环：“员工宿舍不许OOXX”的心态去的。

直到他停在了鹰眼的房间门前，在很轻松的进入大门之后那些若有若无的声音变得更大了。Tony 能听到Clint发出的，有点压抑的呻吟声，而他自己则不断的在脑补里面究竟发生了什么。

 

也许是因为他们之前太过太过着急，卧室的门并没有关的很好――就像是为了Tony而服务的。正式偷窥鹰眼的卧室之前，Tony也许还有一次机会良心发现的不去探究别人的隐私。但是很可惜他就是那么忠诚的当了一辈子的TONY STARK。

然后，这个永远都那么轻松的花花公子，结结实实的被自己所看到的景象震撼到了。

此时Clint正抱着自己的弓箭缓缓的摩擦着自己，轻轻的用自己的舌头缠绕着弓箭的一头。怎么说他们这些复仇者或多或少的都对自己的武器有着一种依赖，有的时候在你面对生死的很多时候，是你的武器陪在你身边的。Tony自己都会在每次任务完成后，小心翼翼的休整自己的盔甲。

 

其他人也是，Steve会格外的保护好他的盾，Natasha总是在确保自己有足够的工具，Thor锤子除了他就没有人可以拿起来，更不要说Banner的裤子，简直就是神盾局第一神器。但是今天，Clint与他的弓所做的一切，已经远远的超过一个正常的复仇者对于自己武器的依恋。让这几乎有些小变态的一切，让Clint看起来…该死的性感。

 

而现在，Tony知道自己没有别的选择只能继续的看下去了。否则他的后半生都会在脑补以及不断的自我谴责中度过了。Tony明白Clint是吸引人的，不只是说他的ASS。而且还有他的性格，甚至包括他从不饶人的嘴炮。执着于小恶作剧的迷人性格，甚至是他决定带进他鸟巢的小东西――饼干、Fury的眼罩、饼干、banner的裤子、饼干、各种饼干。然而现在，就在Tony真的看到Clint沉浸于性爱的样子之后。他才开始认真地想之前的欣赏到底有没有什么别的意思。

 

他给自己找了个更好的位子，看着Clint一个手执弓另一个手沿着腰线一路的抚摸着自己。完美的没在身下。Tony无法全部看到那边的景象，但是他想到了更好的。那让他不得不换了一个姿势，实话是，该死的他几乎都快站不到这个房门前了。Clint再度的把腿张的更大，就像是为了满足Tony一样。而在Tony终于可以看见的穴口中，Clint已经在里面放入了两根指头了。

 

鹰眼的呻吟开始跟着他手的动作时高时低，紧绷的弓弦在他的控制之下一下又一下的划过突起的乳头。让呻吟声中混入了更加多的情欲，Tony开始有点怀疑是不是从他踏进这件房子的第一步，Clint就知道他的存在了。

 

事情还在继续，现在进行的步骤让Tony怀疑自己的胸口为什么会觉得有点紧。Clint咬着自己的嘴唇，缓缓的但是持续的把自己的弓送进自己的体内。“FUCK YEAH…”Tony不想去想Clint是不是碰到了自己的前列腺，现在任何一点点别的刺激，都会让他再也不能正常的走出这个房间。也许，他真的应该珍惜最后的机会，早点离开这个房间的。Clint空出来的另一只手让他开始抚摸自己的阴茎，轻柔缓慢的调调。完全不像他把弓操进自己身体的那种急切。那很辣，辣到下次，下下次。或者不管多少次以后，Tony也许都无法正常的看着Clint的屁股了。

 

等到Clint终于在自己的弓上获得满足之后，Tony甚至觉得有点木木然了。Clint现在所有的表情都被高潮填满着。高抬的下巴，伸出来舔润嘴唇的舌头，甚至是每一滴出现的汗水。他轻轻的抽出了体内的弓，类似情人低语般的说一点什么。可惜Tony的脑子太过混乱让他有点听不清那些都是什么。Clint 短暂的休息了一阵，起身去清洗自己的宝贝弓箭。那个消失在浴室门后，全裸的，紧俏的屁股，也许还有点润滑液痕迹的屁股再次让Tony天才的大脑变得像任意一个傻瓜一样。

 

直到浴室里面的水声消失的时候，他才发现，现在就是他离开这个尴尬环境的最好时期。只要他带着自己发硬的勃起，安然无恙的回到自己的卧室就是今天他可以为地球做的最美好的事情。

 

只是在他转身的一瞬间，身后最不想听到的声音发话了。“HEI，Tony，鉴于你有这么好的耐心等我做完。那么现在，有什么我可以帮到你的吗？”

 

下一瞬间，Tony的天才思维似乎用尽了全身力气跑回了他自己脑子。他用自己最有魅力的笑容从容转身：“问题是我们从哪里开始呢，Clint~”

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> I JUST SHIP IRONHAWK SO HARD~~~~  
> 爱死铁鹰了，有机会慢慢搬文~~


End file.
